¿Ron?
by Irijb
Summary: Jack Sparrow y su afición por el Ron
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, los personajes no son mios, tampoco saco dinero por esto (aunque me gustaría) bla, bla, y anexos.

Una idea que se me ocurrió... Decidme si os gusta, sino también

* * *

-Ya-ho, ya-ho, ya ho. Adoro esa canción- cantaba alegremente el pirata de pelo largo, desaliñado y sombrero. (Pista: El protagonista de la peli, que interpreta un tío llamado Johnny Deep) caminando de un lado al otro en el muelle, sin darse cuenta de la cubeta con agua que…

-¡Auch!- …estaba por caerle en la cabeza.

-¿Alguien anotó el nombre del barco?- sacudió la cabeza. –Señorita…- dijo al ver a Elizabeth (la muchacha, esta… Keira Knightley) pasar cerca.

-Dime, Jack- volteó ella.

-Bueno, Jack; lindo nombre, me suena familiar-

-Es tu nombre- le repuso Elizabeth.

-¿De verdad?- dijo dejándola perpleja.

-¡Jack!- gritaba Will (El tío que les gusta a todas que interpreta Orlando Bloom) acercándose a suma velocidad.

-¿Te esta hablando a ti o a mí?- lepreguntó por lo bajo Jack (el verdadero) a la joven (Elizabeth) dejándola no menos extrañada.

-Tenemos que irnos de Tortuga, pero no puedo definir la ruta porque anoche le pasó un accidente al mapa. Y no recuerdo si era la coordenada 40 N 25 grados al sur, o si era a estribor. ¿Qué opinas?- continuó Will, mientras Jack (el que no es Elizabeth) lo miraba atentamente (cómo si le estuviera entendiendo).

Hubo silencio y Will continuaba esperando respuesta. – Emh, yo opino…..Que deberíamos ir por allá-dijo el pirata (Ya saben cuál) caminando hacial la dirección que apuntaba –Y luego dar vuelta a la derecha- acto seguido, éste se gira sobre su izquierda. Elizabeth y Will lo observan con una cara de "¿Pero qué…!"

–¿Y a este que le pasa?- pregunta Will volteando a Elizabeth.

-No tengo idea- le contesta. Will piensa un poco y mira al pirata.

-Jack¿Cuántas botellas de Ron tomaste?-

-¿Ayer u hoy?-

-Hoy-

-¿Llenas o vacías?-

-Da lo mismo-

-No, porque después de beber las llenas quedaban vacías-(ª0ª La inteligencia del Capitán)

-¿Cuántas!- dijo Will impaciente.

El pirata comenzó a pensar y contar con los dedos –Dos- dijo finalmente.

-¿Docenas?- preguntó Elizabeth suspicaz.

-No, quincenas- aclaró Jack

-¿Gastaste en 30 botellas de Ron!- recriminó ella.

-No, me dieron el 3 por ciento de descuento- repuso el pirata.

-¡Jack!- le reprochó Will.

-Ese es mi nombre, creo, no lo desgastes. Ya suficiente tengo con que me lo estén robando- se quejó él mientras volteaba a ver a Elizabeth acusadoramente.

-¿Qué provisiones tenemos que subir al barco, señor?- dijo uno de los grumetes.

-Yo que voy a saber, pregúntaselo al capitán- le respondió Jack.

El grumete volteó a ver a Will confundido. –Esta un poco indispuesto- le aclaró él. Mientras Will y el grumete continuaban hablando, Jack se acercó a Elizabeth (a un estilo Groucho Marx, sólo que sin el puro).

-¿Cómo estas, querida?-

-En primero, no soy tu querida, en segundo estoy muy bien, gracias-

-Vamos, no te enojes- le dijo él acercándose más.

-Jack, basta- dijo ella enojada.

-Pero, linda- insistió de nuevo.

-Dije que ¡Basta!- Jack no alcanzó a ver el puño de Elizabeth que se dirigía hacía él…(¡Splash!) lanzándolo al agua.

-¡Hombre al agua!- gritó el perico desde lo alto del barco, haciendo que todos voltearan hacía el que trataba de mantenerse a flote (por cierto, le dipararon al perico para que se callara Minuto de silencio... Bien, basta).

-Perdón, Jack- se diculpó Elizabeth. Antes de que alguno se moviera, Jack ya estaba siendo levantado por una red hasta el barco de nada más ni nada menos que de… -¡Jack Sparrow!- (el chistosito que se apellida Jones).

-Cof, cof¡¿Y ahora qué!- dijo Jack poniéndose de pie. –ehhhh, oye tío, no te asustes, pero tienes un pulpo en la cara. Espera, yo lo mato- agarró lo primero que tuvo cerca que resultó ser el cofre del tesoro.

-¡No, detente!- pero ya era demasiado tarde y Jack dejó caer el pesado cofre sobre el asustado (Ya me acordé) Davy Jones, el cual se fue hasta el fondo dejando un gran agujero en el barco, por lo que se hundió (muy rápidamente).

-Me saludas a Barbosa- le gritó Jack antes de volver a estar en el agua.

-¡Coge la red, Jack!- le gritaron sus amigos desde el muelle sosteniendo la red.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!- dijo quejándose y tomando la red.

Cuándo ya estuvo en tierra firme, lo hicieron subirse al barco a empujones. –Por lo visto, no se te ha quitado el efecto del ron- dijo Will.

-Nop, aún me queda de sobra-agregóJacktomando postura.

-¡Eleven anclas, icen las velas!-comenzó él a dar ordenes y poniéndose frente al timón para después girarlo de un lado al otro cómo loco provocando que una parte de la tripulación comenzara a… (Wack) lanzar su almuerzo por la borda (ustedes entienden).

-Jack, yo me encargo- le propuso Will tomando el timón y estabilizando el barco. -¿Por qué no te vas a descansar?-

-Sí Jack¿No tienes sueño?- le preguntó Elizabeth dirigiéndolo a su habitación.

-Tal vez con una copita…- dijo entrando al camarote.

-No, Jack-

-Bueno¿y si te quedas aquí, nos hacemos compañía, y después vemos que pasa, querida?- dijo él pasando su mano por la cintura de Elizabeth.

-Jack¡no!-

-Entonces¿que tal un beso de buenas noches?- dijo acercándola hacia su cara.

-Jack- dijo ella con dulzura mientras él la aprisionaba-

-¿Sí, linda?-

-¡NO!-gritó antes de que Jack se encontrará con su puño, para después encontrarse con su almohada. Elizabeth salió del camerino dejándolo inconsciente en su cama.

Al día siguiente el capitán Jack Sparrow despertó cómo... Jack Sparrow.

-Jack- dijeron todos en el barco.

-Ah, me lleva, no griten-

-¿Estas bien?-

-De maravilla. ¿Queda ron?-

-¡Jack!-

-¿Y ahora qué?-

**FIN **(Ya ho, ya ho, ya ho. ¿Qué? Es pegajosa)


	2. Chapter 2

Tras haber estado buen rato en su camarote (durmiendo y bebiendo) el Capitán Sparrow se dispone a salir a cubierta (por más botellas)…

-¡Jack!- Will abre la puerta de golpe (paz)

-¡Au!- encuentra a Jack en el suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- cuestionó Will

-Claro. Sólo estaba revisando que tan sucio esta el piso- dijo sonriendo (y disimulando)-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Se nos agotaron las municiones- tras decir eso, cerró la puerta.

-¡Jack!- vuelve abrir la puerta de golpe Elizabeth (justo cuándo Jack se acababa de levantar)

-Auch- y lo ve sobándose la nariz.

-¿Qué tienes?-

-Nada, sólo me estaba dando un masaje anti estres- y se quitó las manos de la cara -¿Qué pasa?-

-Ya no tenemos provisiones- cerró y se fue.

-¡Jack!- la puerta se vuelve abrir (pero esta vez Jack la esquivó).

-¿Y ahora qué?-cuestionó Jack a Gibbs.

-¡Ya- n-no hay ron!-

-¿Qué?- Jack salió, cerrándose la puerta tras él (empujándolo bruscamente). – ¡Al puerto más próximo!- ordenó tomando postura, a toda la tripulación. –Rápido-

En cuanto vio que todos se pusieron a trabajar él se dirigió al timón pensando ("¿Cómo es que todos abrieron su camarote hacia adentro, si la puerta se abre hacia fuera?") y cambió el rumbo.

------------------------

-Todo listo Jack- dijo Elizabeth

-Llevamos 13 veces nuestro peso en ron¿Estas seguro?-cuestionó Will preocupado.

-Tienes razón- recapacitó Jack – ¡Suban más botellas!-ordenó a su tripulación, dejando a Elizabeth y a Will mirándose uno al otro inseguros.

-¡Botella al agua!- gritó el perico (Sí, siempre no se murió…) cuándo esta se resbaló de las manos de uno de los grumetes.

-Voy- dijo Jack sin pensarlo y lanzándose al agua. –No se preocupen, la botella esta intacta- dijo triunfante (mientras que de él estaba adherido uno que otro cangrejo).

-que curioso, pareciera que el muelle esta creciendo- río Will.

-No, parece más cómo si…- repuso Elizabeth.

-¡El barco se esta hundiendo!- dijo el perico, antes de salir volando. Todos entraron en pánico.

- El apuesto capitán y el ron primero- dijo Jack

-¿Qué?- exclamó Elizabeth.

-Este bien; Ron, apuesto capitán y bella señorita primero- rectificó el pirata.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Will

-Bueno, bueno. Ron, apuesto capitán, bella señorita y muchacho entrometido primero-

-¿Qué?- exclamó a unísono el resto de la tripulación.

-Ya. Sálvese quien pueda; pero el ron se va conmigo-

-Ni hablar- dijo Will

-Tiren el ron por la borda- dijo Elizabeth (a ella definitivamente no le cae el ron)

-Pero no todo- interrumpió Jack.

Rápidamente el barco fue saliendo a flote (aunque sin darse cuenta se deshicieron de todas las cajas de ron.

-Hurra-

-Sí-

-Viva-

-Eureka-

-Les dije que no tiraran todo el ron- recriminó Jack. –Que daría por recuperarlo-

En ese momento salió el Kraken con todas las cajas encima devolviéndolas al barco (OO Que surrealista)

-¡Jack Sparrow!- dijo Davy Jones (alias: cabeza de pulpo)

-¿Qué te he dicho de traer animales en la cara?- dijo Jack riendo pero al ver la expresión cruda de Jones cambió a su sonrisa nerviosa. –Jeje¿no creerás que hablaba en serio?-

-Nunca lo haces-

-Es cierto- dijeron todos; la tripulación, Elizabeth, Will y el perico (quien volvió en cuanto todo se calmo).

-Bueno, bueno. Entonces¿a que se debe tu… visita?- cuestionó Jack esperando lo peor.

-¿Qué no puede un villano cómo yo, tomar ron con su peor enemigo?-

-Bueno, ya que lo pones así. ¡A brindad!- dijo Jack, y todos celebraron. –Pero cuándo termine el festejo no te voy a poder ni ver- aclaró el capitán.

-¿Termina la tregua?- cuestionó Jones

-No, comienza el efecto del ron- aclaró Jack –Pasenme una botella-

-Yo-jo, yo-jo. Un gran pirata soy, saqueamos, robamos, sin miedo hasta el fin, brindad compañeros yo-jo. Nos gusta pelear, hay que destrozar, brindad compañeros yo-jo. Yo-jo, yo-jo, un gran pirata soy- (Sí, que canción tan pegajosa).

Y bebieron felices… (Toda la noche).

**Bien, aquí esta una secuela del fic. Gracias por sus reviews, me motivaron para seguir. Espero les haya gustado, si es así decidme, si no, también. **


	3. Chapter 3

-Capitán- dijo Gibbs.

-Shh. Estoy durmiendo- respondió Jack entre ronquidos.

-Pero, Jack- intentó éste de nuevo.

-Ah, no grites- se quejó

-¡Jack!- la voz de Elizabeth se escuchaba desesperada.

-Despierta de una buena vez- le dijo un molesto Will.

-¿Pero que…?- cuestionó al abrir los ojos y encontrarse amarrado. (Si bien, una soga)

El festejo de anoche había dejado consecuencias (la terrible resaca) con la captura de toda la tripulación (incluido el afamado perico de Cotton) a manos de Davy Jones (alias: Cabeza de pulpo, aficionado de traer animales en la cabeza)

-Bueno, bueno, que nadie se mueva hasta que yo inspeccione la situación- dijo apenas pudiendo contonearse un poco. Todos acataron las ordenes del capitán (no les quedaba otra, estaban amarrados)

-¿Cuál es el plan capitán?- preguntó Ragetti con interés.

-¿Plan? Yo dije que iba a inspeccionar no a planear- respondió éste.

-Uh, oh-

-¿Qué ocurre Will?- cuestionó Elizabeth

-A Jack todavía no se le ha pasado el efecto del Ron-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque no te esta mirando con esos ojos de lobo hambriento-

-Ah- exclamó Elizabeth un poco confundida.

-No estoy bo-borracho- reprochó Jack; tratando de ponerse de pie (sin éxito).

-Si, si lo estas-

-Que no, o mi nombre no es…-

-¡Jack Sparrow!-

-Ese… creo-

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?- cuestionó con voz desafiante Elizabeth.

Davy, sin inmutarse (cómo siempre) seguía con su cara de seriedad, dirigiendo sus ojos a Jack.

-Hey, tanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo está la familia? ¿No se te pegaron las ventosas a la almohada?-

-Por lo visto todavía no sé te pasa el efecto del ron, Sparrow-

-¿Lo adivinó porque no está viendo a Elizabeth cómo siempre?-

-No-

-¿Porque trae el sombrero al revés?-

-mmm… no-

-¿Porque no puede mantener el equilibrio ni hablar bien?-

-em… no-

-¿Entonces… Porque aún no se ha escapado?-

-Este, no-

-Nos damos-

-Pues, porque simplemente a él nunca se le pasa el efecto del ron-

-Ah, si, es verdad-

-Y porque en este preciso momento está bebiendo otra vez- todos voltearon a verlo tratando de mantener una botella que acababa de sacar de sus ropas (no pregunten cómo, o por qué).

-¡Jack!- reprocharon todos.

-¿Qué? Tengo sed-

-¿No puedes esperar a que salgamos de este problema?-

-Ja, ja; pues si quieren salir de esta. No tengo nada en contra de ustedes, claro a excepción de el robo de mi corazón, los daños a mi propiedad, mis gastos de recursos y energías, mis terapias de estrés que provocaron, mis espasmos, mis traumas, sin olvidar el ridículo que me hicieron pasar, la perdida de algunos de mi tripulación. Los daños al kraken, no tienen idea de lo que se quejó conmigo; estuvo a punto de renunciar, me hicieron suplicarle. Además de que también arruinaron mis vacaciones en el Caribe… ¿o no muchachos?-

-¡Sí!- gritó toda su tripulación al unísono-

-También la gastritis por los corajes y gracias a ustedes me volvieron las migrañas-

-¿Has probado fomentos de albahaca con un toque de menta?- cuestionó Gibbs

-No-

-Son muy buenos para la migraña. Y el té de… mmm….-

-¿Ginsen?- inquirió Raguetti

-Sí ese, es bueno para la gastritis-

-No, ese ya lo probé y no me dio resultado- dijo Davy decepcionado.

-¿Elizabeth, que tu no tienes un remedio para eso?- cuestionó Will

-Ehm…- meditó un momento Elizabeth insegura.

-¿Has probado con una copita de ron cada 30 minutos 36 veces al día?- inquirió Jack.

-No-

-Pues, no lo intentes, yo sigo haciéndolo y aún no dejo de ver doble- dijo colocando su mano frente a su rostro y moviéndola de un lado al otro.

-Ah, eso lo explica todo.- recriminó Elizabeth.

-Pero ¿Qué pasará con nuestra libertad?- preguntó Will preocupado.

-Mira, te propongo una oferta que no podrás rechazar- (Sí, de El Padrino) –Tú y tus amigos se van, a cambio de que me dejen a Jack…ah, y el remedio de la gastritis-

-Trato he…-

-¡No!- interrumpió Elizabeth.

-¿No?-

-Es que es una receta familiar, ustedes entienden-

-Pero…-

-Vamos, Elizabeth-

-Esta bien, esta bien- Elizabeth empezó a escribir en un papelito.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasará conmigo?- preguntó Jack un poco alterado.

-Nada, sólo sal(d)arás tu cuenta- respondió Jones.

-Ah, menos mal. ¿Dónde está el salero?-

-No, dije: "Saldarás" no "Salarás"-

-Ahm- exclamó él con sus cejas arriba.

-Tranquilo- murmuró Will –Te sacaremos-

-Bueno, pues date prisa que ya se me está pasando el efecto del ron- le respondió éste.

Elizabeth, Will y toda la tripulación (Sí, también el perico) se disponían a irse.

-Au revoir, Arrivederci, Do Vidjenja, So long, Adius- se despidió animadamente Jack. – No olviden escribir-

La tripulación se puso en sus puestos listos para zarpar. Y una vez todo preparado, Will dio una señal e inmediatamente sacaron espadas, tomando a los hombres (moluscos) de Davy por sorpresa. Rápido Elizabeth y Will tomaron a Jack y lo metieron al barco (mejor dicho, lo arrojaron).

-¡Todos, fuego!- gritó Will

-¿Fuego. Dónde?- Preguntó Jack alterado, levantándose de golpe.

-No, Jack- todos los cañones se dirigieron hacía el barco de Davy lo más rápido que se pudo y comenzaron a disparar. El barco de Jones se sumergió y no volvió a aparecer; así que aprovecharon para dirigirse a toda velocidad a la tierra más próxima. (Uff, que suerte).

-Urra-

-Sí-

-Bravo-

Todos festejaban mientras el barco iba a toda marcha.

-Vaya- dijo Jack saliendo de repente (quien sabe de dónde) –tuve un sueño muy extraño- dijo caminando cómo siempre hacía sus amigos (ya se le había "pasado" el efecto).

-¿De verdad?- cuestionó Elizabeth.

-Sí, soñé que Davy Jones, nos atrapaba, y luego se quejaba de un montón de cosas y después me rescataban. Vaya fiesta la de anoche, ¿eh?- dijo colocando media sonrisa, mientras todos rodaron los ojos.

-Bueno, que sueño más interesante. Ahora, si no te molesta tomar el timón. Nos dirigimos a tierra- le dijo Will.

-Ehh, tranquilos, ¿Por qué tanta prisa, dónde está el fuego?- (¬ ¬ hay mi querido Jack).

-¡Porque sí!- dijeron todos al unísono, con molestia, cansancio y desgana. (jeje)

-Bueno, bueno- dijo moviendo las manos y dirigiéndose al timón –Ah, por cierto... Entonces, ¿Quedó Ron?-

-¡¡Jack!-

-¡¿Pero ahora que hice!...En fin,- tomó una postura sobria, y empezó a cantar –Yo-jo, yo-jo; un gran pirata soy…- y así el barco se perdió en el horizonte (Bueno, a tierra. Pero quería agregarle emoción. Jeje)

**Reviews, por favor. Que tanta falta me hacen. Vamos, díganme que les pareció. Saludos.**


End file.
